Playing the Cards
by Claudia Reese
Summary: One date. That was the deal. One wrong move, and you're out of the game. COMPLETE.
1. The Dealer

**Disclaimer: **Characters used are rightfully owned by the geniuses known as CLAMP.

**Author's Notes:** After months of being absent in the fanfiction world, and being tormented by dozens of school works and project proposals, I finally found time in my busy schedule to write something. And although it is not an update to one of my chaptered fics, I hope you guys still enjoy this. This is a 3-part fic that I try to make a light read and would be done before the year ends. Ü

**Summary:** One date. That was the deal. One wrong move, and you're out of the game.

* * *

**Playing the Cards**

I must be completely out of my mind.

Whatever brought me to accept Eriol's deal was beyond me. How we even got _this_ close in the first place was still a mystery. After all, he just transferred to our school two months ago and now we're conversing like we've known each other for a long time.

This gave other students the opportunity to talk about us though. Well, who wouldn't think of our relationship as a bit controversial when he spends most of the time with me or my group of friends? For the first few days I acted normal, being my friendly self to the newly transferee but as the weeks pass I knew something was up.

I'm surprised myself that _I_ knew something was wrong. I've always had the reputation of being the naïve girl, but growing up and now 16 do still have its perks.

When the day came that Eriol walked up to me and asked if we could talk in private, it gave others something more to talk about. Whispers of, "he's gonna ask Sakura out!" or "do you think they make a great couple?" were around me.

I inwardly gulped. If what their thinking was correct, then I'm not exactly prepared on how to tell him I'm not ready for a relationship. Not since my last one. A horrible one, I might add.

Don't get me wrong, I like Eriol. But not in that like _like_ way. He's a nice guy, just not exactly my type though.

It's true that Eriol's one of those guys whose meant to stand out with his looks and charming personality. A lot of girls in my school did notice him too. He's smart, witty and sometimes even funny, but he's someone that I picture to only be friends with. As a close guy friend.

I'm more of after those with a mysterious personality. A strong, dependable guy whose eyes could tell you a thousand words without even saying anything. A guy who can lift my spirits up with his very rare smile and just melt my heart with one look.

Eriol's not that kind of guy.

So when lunch came, he walked me to one of the abandoned gondolas around the school. I was really nervous but outside I showed like nothing was wrong. If ever he did ask me out, I wouldn't know what to do and how to reject him. By the time we arrived, he immediately dropped the bomb on me.

"I want to ask Tomoyo Daidouji out."

I wanted to lie down from relief after that.

-x-

Everything was as clear as day.

By the moment he said those words, a quick flashback played inside my mind. Those days he would try to sit it between me and Tomoyo, when he tried to join in our girly conversations and boy talk, when he consistently asks us about our day and how we did in our tests… it was all crystal.

So instead of going with my original plan of lying down due to relief, I just passed him a teasing smile and said, "You like her."

"Yes," he didn't deny.

I sat on one of the benches inside the gondola while he leaned on one of the posts.

Much to his chagrin, I laughed. And the face he just made required me to explain. "Then why don't you just go for it? Why didn't you befriend her first before me?"

I _had_ to ask. His answer would be the reason to everyone's confusion as they question our relationship.

"I did consider that, but after a day of observation, I realized that it's much easier to talk to you first than her. It's kind of hard to approach her especially after she just dumped a student the day I transferred here."

I raised a finger to my chin, trying to remember what he just said. I think he was referring to the day a senior approached Tomoyo and got instantly rejected. What a poor brave soul. If I were Eriol, I would've been terrified to get close to her too.

"I understand," I said. "So in short, you're using me to get to my best friend?" I accused him, but with a playful tone.

The devil just grinned at me with his fangs proudly showing, "Using you is such a strong word. I'd like to think of it as a stepping stone to my dreams."

I snorted. What's the difference?

"One date. Just help me ask her out on one date, and if everything goes well then I'll pursue her on my own. Please?" He asked.

"And how do you suggest I do that?"

Eriol paused to think. I inwardly prayed that it's not something so impossible that would definitely require me to say no. I patiently waited until his eyes suddenly lit up and he passed a grin at me again.

"Let's have a double date."

-x-

It was impossible.

It definitely was.

Because I, Sakura Kinomoto, don't have a _boyfriend_. Let alone a date.

Of course when he proposed that ridiculous idea to me, I immediately said no and explained to him my dilemma. We've known each other for two months and he obviously knew about it, so I have no idea what got into his head to suddenly think about that.

It seems like he planned this very well, because the next words he said were, "I'll introduce you to someone."

It was a perfect plan. To him, at least.

The only way he could get me to go on a double date with them would be if he gets me a date as well. Very smart, Eriol.

Not.

The only thing I see here is that he's the only one benefitting from this, not me. He gets to enjoy time with my friend while I try my best not to look stupid in front of a stranger. Asking Tomoyo out was easy, if he wanted me to chaperone their date then that's fine too. But setting me up was something I'm never prepared for.

Of course I said no.

In his ears, it was a complete yes.

And the strange thing was, my mind screamed the same thing too.

-x-

So now here I was, on a bright Saturday, walking to our meeting place: Tomoeda Park.

We decided to just meet everyone there and just talk about the plans for the day. Eriol told me beforehand that he was already planning something special for his date. Good for him, at least he knows Tomoyo's likes and dislikes, while all I know is my date's name.

Syaoran Li.

Eriol tells me he's a close friend of his from his previous school in Hong Kong who also transferred here the same time he did. He goes to another school but still near our area. I didn't want to disappoint myself so I just tried to picture the worst possible. He could be a jerk, may have chinky eyes on his pimply face and isn't really fluent in Japanese. If that were so, then I would just at least try to enjoy my day and thank heavens it's a double date so I still have someone I know around.

Until of course I heard of smart-ass Eriol's ultimate plan.

_Over the phone._

Just as I sat on one of the benches, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I saw Eriol's name on the screen and answered his call.

"Hello? Where are you? I'm already here." I answered.

"Tomoyo and I are already on our way to the movies. I'm sorry we weren't able to tell you sooner but we needed to catch the time for the movie."

My eyes widened. "What! That's horrible of you guys!" I whined. I suddenly heard a few rustles, probably Eriol passing the phone or Tomoyo trying to get the phone but either way, the next voice was already my best friend's.

"I'm really sorry Sakura, but when we both got here Eriol already got the tickets and we noticed that the movie was scheduled earlier than reserved. We didn't want to waste it so now we're on our way to the theatres." Tomoyo said.

Now I'm bothered as to how Eriol managed to get Tomoyo to do this immediately. Was there something I never knew about her feelings regarding Eriol?

I was both sad and annoyed at my friends. And those people call me their _friend_? But if they left, then that means…

"So does this mean I get to go home now? I mean, the double date's off anyway."

I heard the phone being passed again and this time Eriol was on. "Oh don't worry about it. I called Syaoran and told him about what happened. He was also on his way there when I called so the date's still on. I really wouldn't want to waste his time 'cause he gets a bit temperamental when I do that, or when I cancel plans. You can calm him down, right?"

I swear I could hear his evil smile over the phone. That jerk.

"But how am I supposed to know who he is? I don't even know what he looks like! For all I know he could be a grouchy old man with a pimply face and a big fat tummy. You could be setting me up with a hobo, _Hiiragizawa._" I accused glaringly.

Eriol had the nerve to laugh at my misery.

"Don't worry, he doesn't fit in any criteria in your hobo checklist. Would I do that to my friend?"

I didn't even think about my reply. "Of course you can, you can do it to the same friend you just ditched to have a date with her _best friend_." I rolled my eyes.

"I think you'll thank me one day Sakura. Who knows you could really hit it off with Syaoran."

"If his face is as handsome as his name, then I think I could still forgive you." I whined, then heard his laugh again.

"I'm already wishing for it then. Anyway, I got to go. The movie's about to start. Say hi to him for me! Thanks Sakura!"

"Bye Sakura!" I heard Tomoyo in the background.

"Bye," I hung up with a bitter tone and sighed. At least _they're_ having fun. I'm already starting to have a disappointing day because of them, now I'm going to be left alone with some stranger who could even be a maniac.

I placed my phone back in my pocket and leaned against the bench, letting the wind blow my bangs away as I stared up the bright sky.

"Syaoran Li huh?" I whispered against the winds. I closed my eyes for a few seconds until I heard rustling of leaves behind me and a shadow blocking my sun. Irritated, I squinted my eyes and opened them, words of annoyance ready to burst out of my mouth.

I opened my mouth alright, but words didn't come out when my eyes met the brownest eyes I've ever seen.

"So do I classify as a hobo to you?"

My eyes would've been very obviously wide because now his face, his _oh-so-handsome _face was now sporting this smirk that added to his good looks. He knew I was shocked. And I didn't even have to ask who he was.

"Syaoran Li." I finally managed to speak. His name rolled smoothly against my lips.

I couldn't stop staring at him! He was there, standing right in front of me with hands in his pockets, his gorgeous messy hair framing his face perfectly and those eyes that just bore mysteriousness. His overall look just screamed sexiness and by god, I must've done something amazing to meet this man in my life.

He looked at me for awhile then gave a curt nod, confirming his name.

"You're Kinomoto, right?" He asked, an eyebrow raised.

_His face does match his handsome name. Even better!_

Not finding my voice again, I just silently nodded at his question.

"So you're the date I was trying to get rid of."

It took me three seconds to digest his words, and another two to find my voice back as my eyebrows slowly joined in annoyance.

_He was trying to get rid of me? _

He seemed to ignore my look and said, "Well we're already here. Should we get going?"

And of course I said the first thing that came into my mind, "I'm leaving." And leave I did.

I'm definitely out of my mind.


	2. The Joker

**Disclaimer: **Characters used are rightfully owned by the geniuses known as CLAMP.

**Author's Notes:** With my desire to end this before the year does, I'm writing this chapter first before doing my homeworks. Dedicated to all my readers, and to fellow students who suffer from school works despite the holidays. Ü

**Summary: **One date. That was the deal. One wrong move, and you're out of the game.

* * *

**Playing the Cards**

"_So you're the date I was trying to get rid of."_

He didn't have to say it _that_ way.

He made it sound like he was the only victim in this situation. I should've known better than to judge a person's character based on his appearance. But then thinking about it, his personality _does_ match his looks. The way he's always frowning, not even managing to give a proper greeting other than a smirk… what kind of guy does that?

Okay, so maybe I'm a bit guilty of not introducing myself properly too but still, I repeat, _he didn't have to say it that way._

Whether he meant it or not, I'm happy I left him there and then.

…I think.

I just hope I never see that arrogant jerk ever again.

-x-

"I'm really sorry!"

I sighed, leaning against my chair once I entered our classroom. This scenario was something I already expected actually: me entering the room, and Eriol and Tomoyo instantly popping up, begging for forgiveness until I reach my seat.

"We're really sorry Sakura, we didn't mean to leave you like that." Eriol said.

Tomoyo nodded in agreement. "We tried calling you after the movie to invite you guys for lunch but you weren't picking up."

"Syaoran wasn't picking up either so we figured that you two were enjoying your time already."

A vein popped.

He didn't just mention _him._

Eriol must've sensed my sudden change of mood and instantly added, "…_but_ last night I called his house and bluntly told me to never set him up again even until hell freezes over. I assume that the date didn't go so well?"

Not wanting to hear from it again—and letting my anger take over so early in the morning, I slammed my palm down my desk hard, enough for some classmates to suddenly look at me. I saw Eriol and Tomoyo's shocked faces and before they could even ask, I already beat them to it.

"What _date?_ There wasn't _any_ in the first place!" I now turned to Eriol glaringly, "You're friend is such a _charmer_, isn't he?" Both of them sensed my sarcasm… and anger and tried to calm me down afterwards.

"What happened?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.

"Apparently Mr. I'm-So-Cool-I-Don't-Need-To-Be-Here said that he was trying to get rid of me from the beginning." I seethed.

Eriol let out a nervous laugh. "Well yeah, he can be a bit of a prick sometimes—"

"Thanks for the early notice."

"—but he's a really nice guy once you get to know him, Sakura!"

I snorted. "It's not like I'm ever gonna see him again. There's no point in finding out what kind of person he really is."

"Aww Saks," Tomoyo cooed, gently rubbing my shoulders once she found it safe to come near me. "You don't have to be so harsh. Chances are he could be the right guy for you. Remember Satoshi?"

What a way to cheer me up, bringing up my ex-boyfriend.

Oh I remember Satoshi Amane all right. He was a level higher than us and a part of the basketball team. I thought he was a nice guy, his approach made it seem so. But after a few months of dating, I found out I'm not the only girl he was being exceptionally "nice" to and eventually broke it off. He's a great definition of not the right guy.

"And you're bringing him up because?" I asked.

She giggled. "Even if I've never met this Syaoran Li before, I'd say you guys are off to a pretty good start."

I raised an eyebrow. "Tomoyo I don't know what your standards of a "good start" are but based on what I experienced yesterday, I don't think I should count that as one."

"I'm sure it just wasn't the right time. After all, Eriol did tell you he gets a little irritated when plans are suddenly changed." Eriol nodded at her statement.

"Well, he didn't have to take his frustration out on me." I pouted. "What kind of guy does that on the first meeting? I don't think he was really trying to make a good impression."

This time, it was Eriol's turn to laugh. "Syaoran's different. He tends to be so full of himself especially when something goes wrong. Kind of a perfectionist, I tell you."

"Tell me about it," I rolled my eyes. "Well, it still doesn't matter. I don't think he'll want to see me again after I ditched him at the park."

Eriol's brows rose. "You _ditched_ him at the park? No wonder he got so mad. Nobody had the guts to do that to him before."

"Why? Is he really that high and mighty around here?" I asked, my brows slowly creasing together again.

"His family has a great reputation in Hong Kong."

"Yeah well, this is Japan, not Hong Kong. He may do whatever he pleases there but not here."

Whatever I said must be pretty funny for him because he dared laugh at my misery again. "I think you already made an impression on him Sakura. You sure you don't want to see him again?"

"Positive." I said finally. "Can we _please_ stop talking about him right now and talk about something else? Say like, what happened to you guys after you _ditched me at the park_?" I pointedly looked at them, but now with a playful sign showing that I already forgave them.

Eriol's cheeks turned slightly pink, obviously embarrassed while Tomoyo just let out a small giggle.

"Can you believe that Eriol actually spilled his drink on me while we were watching a movie?" Tomoyo said.

"Wow," I whistled low. "Way to make a good impression Eriol." I teased, laughing.

"I was nervous okay!" He defended.

"Obviously." I rolled my eyes and grinned.

Just before they could tell me more, our homeroom teacher finally came in and made everyone get back in their seats. Tomoyo was seated next to me while Eriol's desk was on the other side of the room.

While the teacher was checking the attendance, Tomoyo turned to me and whispered, "Are you sure you don't want to see this Li guy again?"

"Right now, I'm not sure." I said.

"Well, was he at least hot?"

"Oh yeah," I smirked. "Definitely."

-x-

I like Mondays.

Especially at times like these.

Every Monday, the girls and I try out something new in the neighbourhood and if there isn't any, we just go to our favourite ice cream parlour. Being with your favourite crowd helps a lot in lightening your mood, so if ever I do need a little pick-me-up, my friends have always been dependable.

Thank god today was a Monday.

The school bell finally rang for dismissal time which excited most of us. I was still busy packing when Rika, Chiharu and Naoko walked up to me and suggested a new place for us to hang.

"Hey, I found out about this new frozen yogurt shop near the ice cream shop we always go to. I passed by it awhile ago on my way to school and they gave me this coupon as part of their opening event." Rika said, passing us the coupons and the flyers that came with it.

Tomoyo grabbed one and I just leaned in to check it out with her.

"Wow, this looks yummy." Chiharu said once she got a look of the yogurt images. "Shall we go?"

We all nodded. "Frozen yogurt's nice for a change," Naoko said.

And just before I could say something, Yamazaki instantly popped up beside Chiharu and said, "Did you know that frozen yogurt was banned in 1876 due to its always frozen state? You see back then, the supply from frozen yogurt comes all the way from Antarctica because the King said that best yogurt should come from best places. He was a great fan of Antarctica that he—"

And of course, before I even heard the end of it, he suddenly tripped and behind him was Chiharu who was smiling innocently.

"I can't wait to try it!" Chiharu grinned.

The rest of us just laughed at their crazy antics. Some things never change I guess.

-x-

"Hey Sakura, I heard that you left some guy hanging at the park the other day. What happened?" Rika asked.

We were already on our way to the yogurt shop when she suddenly popped that question. This piqued Chiharu and Naoko's interest and turned their attention to me.

I guess I won't be able to avoid this conversation.

I sighed. "Yeah well, that guy was such a jerk so early in the morning that I couldn't help but just leave him there."

Tomoyo just giggled at my direction while the others continued listening.

"Why? Did he do anything mean, or perverted to you?" Naoko asked worriedly.

"Perverted, no. Mean? Kind of. Yes." I frowned, remembering the scene again. "He was staring at me with these cold eyes and told me he was trying to get rid of me."

"What! Why did he say that?" Chiharu asked.

"It was Eriol's idea," I shrugged then turned my head to Tomoyo accusingly, "that Tomoyo was also aware of."

Now heads turned to Tomoyo who seemed to be surprised at the sudden attention.

"I don't know the whole story entirely!" She defended with a high tone causing the girls to laugh.

"I don't get it. He was trying to get rid of you because…?" Rika said.

"Because Eriol decided to play matchmaker and set me up on a date with him." Based on their gasps, I knew they were surprised. "It was _supposed_ to be a double date with Eriol and Tomoyo, but those two ditched me first and left me with that insensitive guy." Another gasp.

"Tomoyo! You had a date with Eriol?" Chiharu asked completely surprised.

Tomoyo frowned at me. Oops, I guess that slipped. But I couldn't tell them the reason if they didn't know what really happened, right?

"Yeah." She answered.

"But, but we thought Eriol was going to take Sakura out!" Naoko said.

I grimaced, totally not agreeing to that idea. "Whoa there, that is so not going to happen."

"It wasn't impossible Sakura. I mean, out of all the girls in class, you were the one he approached and became very close with." Rika commented, causing the other two to nod.

"Apparently he had a different motive compared to what you guys were thinking."

"Like what?"

I threw Tomoyo a glance and decided I already said too much. "It's a secret."

Before they could even press on the matter, Tomoyo announced, "Oh we're here!"

Looking at the cutely colored store in front of us, we suddenly got excited and entered the said place. At this time of the afternoon, it didn't seem as many customers were present. Most were students who just got out of school like us but slowly we saw the crowd increasing so we rushed to get a table immediately.

Once settled and reserved a table, we stood up and lined up to pick a flavor from the display table connected to the counter. They had different flavours of yogurt plus dozens of toppings available. It took us a while to get our orders though but the first bite we had made it all worth it.

"This tastes so good!" Chiharu exclaimed.

"This makes a perfect competition to the ice cream parlour across the street." Naoko said.

True enough, the frozen treat was definitely refreshing. Popping a spoonful with a blueberry topping, I smiled and felt my spirits lighting up.

"You seem to be really enjoying it Sakura," Tomoyo commented.

I nodded. "Of course. It's definitely what I need right now. Thank god for this new store." I think I'm slowly getting my luck back.

"Hey, do you know what I'm thanking god for right now?" Rika suddenly asked with a playful smile on her face.

"What?" I said.

"That hot guy who just entered."

All girls turned, including me of course.

But then seeing who it was, my mood slowly turned back to negative.

"So Sakura, how's your team preparing for the volleyball tournament tomorrow?" Tomoyo suddenly inquired.

Trust Tomoyo to immediately sense my mood change.

"…but it looks like he has a girlfriend already." I turned again to confirm what Naoko said and indeed, there was someone—_something_, latching onto his arm.

I'm pretty sure it didn't take long for Tomoyo to realize who that guy was.

"Have you guys been practicing well lately? We'll surely support you tomorrow!" She tried changing the subject again.

Thank god for great friends.

And thank god for volleyball.

"I think I'm gonna go practice."

By the time I was already out the door, I'm pretty sure that not only four pairs of eyes were watching me. I'm sure there were five, but I didn't want to turn around to confirm that _he_ saw me too.

I think my yogurt just melted in my hands.

-x-

"Game. Set 1 won by Seijou High."

The crowd behind me cheered when it was announced our school won the first set. I was breathing heavily after a good set, and my teammates and I gathered into a group hug and congratulated each other. When a break was called, I walked towards our bench where Tomoyo and the others sat near.

"That was a great set, Sakura!"

"Woohoo! You guys were great!"

"You better kick Hibiya High's butts!"

I laughed at their crazy cheers and waved at them, truly grateful for their support. I'm also grateful for the fact that they haven't brought up the subject of yesterday, but that should be at the back of my mind right now.

"Great blocks Sakura," Chiharu grinned at me followed by a pat on the shoulder. Oh and did I mention she was on the team too?

"Thanks," I said, refreshing myself with a new bottle of Gatorade. "You had nice saves too!"

My friend just shrugged in modesty. It was then after that our coach huddled all of us in and gave us last few pointers before the referee called both teams back for set 2.

I felt good. The second set started and although Hibiya High got the first few points in, we still managed to get those points back after increasing our defense. Cheers were heard everywhere as crowds from both sides wanted their own school to win.

When the game started, I felt a bit confident but as the time passed and points were already catching up, I turned to the score board and saw that the other team had a few points ahead of us. Some of our supporters were starting to get worried but if ever we do lose this set, we still had a third one to know who the clear winner is.

But I didn't want to feel lax and just worry about a next set. There shouldn't be.

I was starting to get tired when I realized that the other team were aiming their passes directly at my space. My area was vulnerable, being at the front left where a chance of not getting it and it being counted as a line ball was very possible. I think my teammates realized it too since one or two of them would go near my side in case of any good controls from the other team.

The score was now 21-24. Hibiya High needed only one more point in order to win this set.

Students from the other team started cheering at their almost victory, while I could feel the intense pressure coming from my side of support. I was already the server for the next ball.

I could hear them cheer my name continuously as my teammates also looked at me with confidence. They know me. I've never missed a serve ever since I started playing officially.

I walked towards the service station and the ball was passed to me, dribbling it a few hard times, I felt ready. I was already fuelling the power of my right hand to fly the ball to the other court when I felt it.

I suddenly felt the cold, hard stare I felt a few days ago.

I let my eyes wander for a split second to look for the source of the piercing look.

And at the far corner, sitting on the benches on the other side of the court, I saw him.

He wasn't looking at me anymore. He was already looking at _her_, the same black-haired girl who was tugging on his arm yesterday and was doing the same today. It didn't matter if he was glaring at her, all I cared was his attention was still hers.

I served without focus.

We lost the second set.

But it didn't matter.

Because in the end, the game was still ours. And most of the comments I got from the third set were, "_You were really feisty, and scary in the last set! I think you scared the whole team from Hibiya!"_ and _"What got you so mad Sakura?"_

And lastly, "_You were jealous, weren't you?"_

That was coming from Eriol.

It was total bull.

…right?

-x-

"Congratulations on winning the game!"

I smiled at them. I was still busy packing my things when my friends entered the locker room. Honestly enough, I wasn't in the right mood to talk about anything right now but I guess it can't be helped. They are my friends after all.

A few members of the team were still there, changing their outfits and fixing their stuffs as well. The room was already noisy and packed enough so most of them didn't really care about having non-members enter.

"You did great Chiharu!" Naoko commented.

"Thanks," Chiharu said then turned to look at me. "But it was really Sakura who was amazing. I haven't seen her spike like that since getting in the team!"

The others nodded in agreement while I just groaned. My head was still preoccupied by that guy who seems to be arrogant enough to stay in my head. Okay, so I guess that didn't just make sense but who cares, _I hate him._

"Where's Eriol by the way?" I asked, looking up to see that he wasn't anywhere around.

"He said he was just going to talk he someone he knew from Hibiya High." Tomoyo answered.

My heart suddenly started to beat faster. It didn't take a genius to know who he was talking to. I didn't even know he was going to Hibiya High in the first place!

"Yeah and I think he's friends with _that guy_. You know, the one that we saw yesterday at the yogurt shop?" Rika said.

"Speaking of which, you suddenly bailed on us after that Sakura. Did something happen?" Naoko asked.

I frowned. I knew they were going to bring this up sooner or later.

"Yeah well, you see—"

"Sakura, Hiiragizawa's looking for you outside. He said he needed to talk to you." Nina, one of my seniors from the volleyball team announced after entering the room.

I raised a brow. What could Eriol possibly want at this time? With a sigh, I pulled my long hair and tied it up in a high ponytail.

I looked at my friends and gestured them to already go outside. Only Tomoyo agreed so, Rika and Naoko said to accompany Chiharu and wait for her to get finished first. Shrugging, Tomoyo and I left the room to find Eriol patiently waiting… with the girl I don't think I like.

"Oh hey Tomoyo! I didn't know you were also inside the locker room." Eriol greeted.

"Yeah, we went inside to congratulate our friends and the rest of the team." She answered.

During their little exchange, I was staring at the girl beside Eriol. She seemed to be a bit shorter than me but looks the same age as we do, her long raven hair up in two ponytail buns and her red eyes seemed to be looking for something.

I must've stared long enough because before I knew it, she was already staring back at me with a straight face. Startled, I turned to Eriol and said, "Um Eriol, aren't you going to introduce us to your… friend?"

As if just remembering, Eriol looked at the girl beside him and motioned for her to come closer and meet us.

"This is Meilin. She's also a good friend of mine back in Hong Kong and she just transferred to Hibiya High a few days ago." He said then turned to said companion, "These are Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji."

Meilin looked at the both of us first and then slowly, her lips curved into a grin and cheerfully saying, "Ni hao!"

She shook hands with Tomoyo first and even complicated her beauty, then turned to me and did the same greeting as well.

But before I could even think, I immediately uttered, "You're Syaoran Li's girlfriend, right?"

-x-

I might as well dig up a hole on the ground and bury myself from embarrassment.

Because before I knew it, her laughs were already echoing in the now empty court.

Eriol was also looking at me, ready to laugh as well but thought against it. _Good for him_. Then he threw me this look that is just so infuriating it makes me want to pop his eyes out.

Have I not humiliated myself long enough?

Once her laughs subsided, Meilin just grinned at me and said, "You're really funny Kinomoto. A real joker. Perhaps it's Eriol's mistake of not introducing me properly, my name's Meilin Li."

Li? So it means…?

"She's Syaoran's cousin." Eriol paved in.

Well, that went well, didn't it? I just did the next thing that came into my mind. I laughed. I just laughed my worries with them to make it sound less… humiliating.

"Syaoran was right, you really _are_ something Kinomoto." She laughed again. "What made you think I was his girlfriend?"

"Well, I saw you cuddling with him when you entered the shop yesterday and even at the benches awhile ago." I have already embarrassed myself enough, might as well add fuel to the fire.

She gave me this "are you crazy" look and with a smile she said, "I wasn't cuddling with him! I know I'm a clingy person but that's because I barely know anyone here aside from Eriol and Syaoran. He's a bit hard-headed and doesn't want me around but I know he's happy that I'm here!"

From beside her, I heard Eriol sigh and muttered the words, "I'm not really sure about that."

"Yeah and—wait a minute, did you say that he _said_ I was _something_?" I asked eyes wide.

Meilin nodded. "You were the girl who left him at the park the other day, right?"

I swore I heard Tomoyo giggle beside me, saying stuff like "small world" or something. I gulped, looks like my infamous walk out from _the_ Syaoran Li was already spread throughout.

"I guess you are. He told me about it when I kept pestering him to tell me. Then of course, some from our school knew too. Some were even threatening to look for you Kinomoto, with rants like _leaving poor Li-sama at the park_. I swear his fan club is much creepier here."

Wow, talk about a death sentence.

I laughed nervously. "I don't think I want to die yet, Li."

"Please, call me Meilin." She said. "And don't worry, you won't once you date my cousin for real."

"Hey guys, we're here! Sorry it took so long." I heard Chiharu announce from behind me. I knew Rika and Naoko were with her after hearing their footsteps. However, I wasn't able to acknowledge them first considering I was a wee bit preoccupied.

And for the nth time that day, I let my mouth get ahead of me. "What makes anyone think I would seriously date him now?"

Chiharu and the others blinked, now asking Eriol and Tomoyo what happened.

And much to my chagrin, I heard him. "Because you still me owe me one."

Oh dear heavens, I must've done something incredibly bad to achieve this level of bad luck.

-x-

It didn't take my friends long to realize what's happening. Once they saw who just talked, their minds instantly clicked and realized that the guy I was complaining about was the same hot guy they were talking about.

There he was, _(how did he even get here without me noticing_?)now standing beside his cousin with that same smirk I really hate.

I crossed my arms after shifting the weight of my bag. "Well _I_ think _you_ owe me an apology, _Li._" I glared at him, memories of the other day flooding back in my mind like it was only yesterday.

He gave me this look as if questioning my seriousness, raising a brow until he surprised me once again with something… remarkable, for the lack of a better word.

He laughed.

He freaking _laughed at me._

Meilin's probably right, I must be a real joker 'cause it seems like people just can't take me seriously.

But I still can't believe it. This guy, the guy who I still find incredibly handsome (yes, guilty), is now laughing as if extremely entertained by me. Of course I wasn't the only one who noticed, because I was starting to hear dreamy sighs from behind me and I knew it didn't come from only one group of friends.

I turned to look and realized that the rest of the team already came out and saw what was happening. One was even already on the floor!—oh my god, is that our _team captain?_

"Who's your adorable friend, Sakura?"

"Yeah Sakura! Why don't you introduce us to him!"

"Way to go showing support for _the other team_ Saks."

Of course they knew Syaoran was from Hibiya High. He was wearing their uniform anyway.

If a smirking, serious faced Syaoran Li was handsome, then him with a laughing face was just… heavenly. Almost panty-dropping. _Almost._

I was still mad at him though. Mad at him for not keeping me mad because I could feel my lips starting to curve up to a smile too. It's a good thing he finally stopped laughing so I was able to retain my angry posture and glare at him.

"Are you done?" I asked coldly.

His smirk was back out again. Now he's back to his handsome face again which made not only two girls blush behind me.

"Don't be so mean to her, cous. You did say she was interesting." Meilin said, frowning at him.

Syaoran shrugged. "Of course she was interesting. Who knew one look from me would make their team lose the second set?"

_Oops._ I suddenly felt the stares coming from my teammates that I wouldn't dare turn around.

"It was _you?_ No wonder Sakura broke her record of perfect serves!"

"Well if he was staring at _me_, I would've broken anything I had too!"

Oh what supportive teammates. I snorted.

"Then you should've stared at her the whole third set so we wouldn't have lost, stupid!" Meilin glared.

"Oh no. It was your fault Meilin for being too clingy. It was because of you she got mad and freaked out your team during the game." Eriol grinned. I swear I'm gonna kill him someday.

"You were jealous of _me?_" Meilin asked shocked.

"I was not!" I quickly defended. I wasn't, of course I wasn't. I needed back-up, so I quickly turned towards my friends who looked thoroughly entertained at our little squabble. "I wasn't jealous right?"

"Completely no." Tomoyo smiled.

"Absolutely not!" It was from Rika.

"No." Naoko winked.

"Just overly possessive." Chiharu grinned.

…I need new friends. New, _un_sarcastic friends.

"Whatever," I sighed deeply then turned back to staring at my source of bad luck. "You still owe me an apology for being rude."

He paused, taking some time to consider what I just said. After a few moments, he glared right through me and said, "I get to take you out on a date after this."

"Of course you can't—"

And in an instant, the most amazing thing happened. He apologized all right. But it wasn't something I, or anyone for that matter, expected.

He kissed me.

He just suddenly _kissed me._

My eyes were wide but his were closed. His lips were forced on mine but gentle once they already touched. I could suddenly hear cat calls from my teammates, gasps from surprised and envious others, whistles from friends and a few tease from Eriol and Meilin.

Not to mention I suddenly heard music as if the gates of heaven were opening up.

A hand of his was on my cheek and another was snaked around my waist pulling me closer as the kiss became longer. It took me a good few more seconds to realize that he was kissing me _in a public place_, with all my friends around and I was open to more mockery and tease for the next days.

I immediately pushed him away because if I didn't, I would've already fallen since my legs were starting to feel jelly. Despite all that, I tried to compose my face and pasted a look that was angry from what he just did.

"You pervert!" I shrieked.

He even had the guts to smirk at me _again._ He was making fun of my mad face again which I'm aware was completely red now.

"I'll pick you up at seven tonight." were his last words before he retreated and walked in the opposite direction. Meilin took this as a sign to leave already so with a wave, she walked with him back as well.

"Don't even bother! I won't be showing up!" I called back.

I saw him stop and turn around one last time and said, "After a kiss like that?"—he saw I was already redder now than ever—"Thought so." And left.

I hate him.

I hate how he's rude, and arrogant and a pervert.

And I hate how he's right.


	3. The King and Queen

**Disclaimer: **Characters used are rightfully owned by the geniuses known as CLAMP.

**Author's Notes:** Yay! I did it! I finished this story just before this year ended. Ü Hurray for my very first completed chaptered fic! And I managed to complete it in the span of 5 days. *happy dance* I'd like to thank everyone who read and reviewed this fic and managed to get some sort of humor out of this one. Ü Happy New Year guys!

**Summary:** One date. That was the deal. One wrong move, and you're out of the game.

* * *

**Playing the Cards**

"Sakura, are you sure you don't want to go home yet? I'm pretty sure that Li guy is serious about taking you out tonight."

I was too busy picking out the veggies that came with my burger to respond.

Onions and pickles: out. I think can handle with having lettuce and tomato as the remaining veggies on my burger.

"It's already 6:45PM Saks, he did say he was going to pick you up at 7, right?"

I wonder what's the real difference between a diet coke and coke zero…

"And you're still here with us dressed in the same outfit you wore when you left the gym awhile ago."

McDonald's makes the best fries ever! …and I don't even want to look at my thighs, although I'm still grateful that I have volleyball as a form of exercise.

"You _are_ aware that you're usually the one who takes a long time to get dressed, right?"

What came first, the chicken or the egg?

"Oh look! Syaoran's walking towards us right now!" I suddenly heard Eriol exclaim.

I was in the middle of popping another French fry in my mouth when I heard him say it. My ears instantly perked up and so my head turned around to check if what he said was true. Until of course, I heard the girls' giggles at my immediate reactions making me realize that he wasn't truly there.

If Eriol wasn't the one who said it, I wouldn't have fallen for it easily but sadly that wasn't the case.

I glared at my companions, wondering whether to throw my onions and pickles at them since I wouldn't be eating those anyway.

"That was really funny guys," I said taking a huge bite off my burger.

"We needed to get your attention, Sakura. You do realize we've been trying to talk to you for the last five minutes, right?" Tomoyo said.

I groaned. Of course I heard every single thing they've been saying to me, I just chose to ignore them. Except Eriol's though, 'cause honestly I wouldn't be surprised if he _really_ was walking towards us. That pervert could just pop out anywhere like a mushroom.

"And _you guys_ are aware that I told him I wouldn't be showing up, right?" I told them, emphasizing my point very well.

"I don't think he'll like that very much Saks," Naoko said worriedly.

"Not as much as I don't like what he did to me back at the gym!"

At this, the four girls' ears perked and looked at me as if I just grew another head. "_You didn't like what he did to you?"_

I let out a dangerous sigh. Why am I friends with them again? I thought they were supposed to be on _my_ side. Trying to yet again ignore their looks, I turned to Eriol and threw him my glare that completely said, "this is all your fault" but apparently he decided to play coy and just slurp his drink instead.

"Would you rather have it done to you? Sexually harassed, I mean." I said.

And I swear they were really thinking about it. Except Tomoyo of course, she was busy laughing at my misery.

"Oh come on Sakura, aren't you the least bit interested in that Li guy?" Rika asked.

"That's coming from the girl who's interested in one of our teachers." I teased, earning her a round of low whistles and cat calls from the other girls. Now poor Rika's blushing like mad and drank her milkshake instead.

"But really, you're not interested in him?" Naoko inquired, pressing the matter again.

"Why am I here hearing this again?" I heard Eriol say. I just rolled my eyes at him, he was the one who insisted to come in the first place because Tomoyo was coming too.

"If you're asking if I'm attracted to him, then yes." I said truthfully. "But if you're asking if I want to seriously date him and want him to be my boyfriend, then no."

"Well apparently, Li's both attracted _and_ interested in you in terms of dating. I mean, he still asked you out even if you walked out on him before. That's already saying something." Chiharu threw in.

I frowned. I hate it when they make sense.

Tomoyo gave me a pat on the shoulder and said, "Don't be too hard on him, and on yourself Sakura. What they said was right, you should at least give him a chance."

"Tomoyo, he's arrogant. And rude. And self-centered. And perverted. And just downright obnoxious. Do you really want your best friend to date someone who's a real jerk?" I raised a brow, hoping that I could still knock out some sense into her.

"Of course I don't want that—"

"Then why are you still—"

"—but I would want it if my best friend dated someone who has initiative." She smiled.

Sometimes, I think Tomoyo's just too nice of a person to anyone, even to those who probably don't deserve it.

Either that or I'm just too stubborn. But I won't be admitting that out loud.

"Initiative? Really? Li has _initiative?_ I say he thinks too much of himself. Thinking that he could get any girl he wants just by using his charms." I said, glaring at my half-eaten burger thinking it was him.

And then Eriol spoke up, "Actually he never had a girlfriend before."

"…he was gay?"

"If he was gay, _I _would be the one he's dating right now."

"Heads up Tomoyo, you're dating someone who just admitted he's homo."

"I was kidding!" Eriol immediately defended, causing our group to laugh. "But seriously Sakura, this is the first time I've actually seen him approach a girl before."

Chiharu whistled low. "No wonder he doesn't know how to ask a girl out properly."

"I'm actually finding that hard to believe." I said.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but he's a bit spoiled in the family especially when we were in Hong Kong. Although I could say that though he never had a serious girlfriend before, he had _dates_. You know flings, just-a-day girls, things like that."

I frowned. "I don't see how that's very convincing. I wouldn't want to be on his to-do list."

Eriol chuckled. "I don't think he was meaning for you to be on it Sakura. It's kind of complicated but I assure you, as his close friend, that his intentions are pure even though his approach made it seem the opposite. He had dates mostly because the girls approach him first or his mother and/or sisters forced him to do so."

"It doesn't matter anyway," I sighed. "It's not like he really knows where I live."

"Um actually…"

-x-

There are times when I would wonder how my life would have been if Eriol didn't approach me the day he just transferred in my class.

…Okay, I lied. That wasn't exactly true since we've only known each other for two months however, this would really be the first time I would ponder on that idea.

If Eriol didn't greet me first, or if I wasn't my usual friendly self, or maybe I was absent that day, then maybe things would be different in my life right now. As immature as it sounds, I'm blaming my misery on Eriol because...

He's the one who introduced me to Syaoran Li.

Ergo, he's the reason why I'm running all my might from McDonald's to my house.

I knew I should've never agreed to his deal in the first place. I knew I should've just suggested that I would be happy to keep both of them company until I find the time right to leave them alone on the date.

So now I guess I'm at fault too for not considering it and reading the fine print of his agreement.

It's now 7:18.

-x-

I look like a complete mess.

My hair's up in a messy ponytail with my bangs sticky from sweat, my gym shorts stained with ketchup, and my face all flushed due to the run I just had.

I feel like a complete mess compared to him.

Him who was leaning against the wall, hair still sexily messy as ever and his whole outfit hugging his body perfectly. From the side he's giving, and with great thanks to the street lamp illuminating the right angles of his body, I couldn't help but hold my breath for a few seconds as my heart started to beat faster when his eyes finally met mine.

I look like a complete mess.

I wouldn't be surprised if he decides to cancel our date now.

…not that I really planned to accept it anyway.

"You're late."

He was walking towards me. Every step he took made me feel nervous than ever. Anxious most likely. His eyes wore the same piercing look that filled my system in more ways than I could imagine. It's as if any moment now, he could just grab me and do as he wishes with those eyes that seemed mysterious yet at the same time, enchanting.

"I thought I said I wouldn't go with you." I finally managed to say.

He was staring down at me once he was already in front of me. I noticed he was a few inches taller than me, his stance made me feel small but surprisingly secure at the same time and his eyes just bore right into my soul.

"I said that I'll pick you up at 7." He glared.

"Boo hoo for you, I'm not going anywhere with you and that's final. I only came here because I wanted to go inside, _in my house_, and just have a good night's sleep." I glared at him, two can play at that game.

"You are so stubborn, aren't you?" He sighed. "You have two options: either you go inside and change into something… decent, or I'll take you out right now despite your current condition."

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid I don't agree to any of what you just said."

"This is as nice as I could get and I'm serious I would really drag you out of here if you don't want to change."

"What makes you think I would listen to anything you're saying? You're just a bully who likes to sexually harass people and tell them that you're trying to get rid of them from the start." I seethed, my voice raising a tone higher than usual.

"Jeez woman, stop being so difficult! Shouldn't you even be the least grateful that _someone_ even wanted to take you out despite your character?"

"Says the guy who told his cousin I was interesting."

I clearly caught him there and it made me feel proud for a second. I found him startled and speechless but I knew that wouldn't last long.

"And I think I'm starting to regret that now." He said.

"Good for you, and while you're at it, why don't you pick something up in that thick skull of yours the right way to ask a woman out!"

Now I'm the one who's surprised because for the second time that night, he didn't say anything annoying back. He really looked like he actually listened to what I was saying. His lips curved (quite cutely) into a small frown, his eyes remained a glare yet looked like he was really thinking about something I could not guess.

A sigh escaped from his lips while I remained in my same, angry state. He suddenly fished something out of his pocket—his wallet, then took something out from it. From where I was standing, I could see it was a card of some sort and after he stared at it for awhile, he returned his gaze at me.

I suddenly felt a chill run down my spine. Due to the cold weather the past few days, I couldn't tell whether it was because of that or from the look Syaoran's giving me. Whatever the source is, it still made my head ache as if my tiredness from the whole day was finally catching up to me.

"You know what, I don't know what game you're playing at but if you have nothing good to say to me, then I'm going in right now." I said looking straight at him.

He opened his mouth again to speak but then stopped, no words escaping his lips.

I raised a brow at him, certainly surprised that he wasn't saying anything rude again. With a sigh, I told him, "You gave me two options, right? I can't believe I'm doing this but since I wouldn't want to go around looking like this, I'd rather go inside and get dressed."

I wasn't lying really. I don't know what brought me to change my mind but the fact that he _did_ show up despite me walking out on him a few days ago was kind of… sweet. And since he hasn't said anything annoying for the past few minutes, I guess I would just consider doing Tomoyo's suggestion.

"_Give him a chance."_

Syaoran nodded. "Okay."

"Would you like to go inside while I change? It's getting a bit chilly out here, and I know you know I'm not exactly loving your whole being, but I would hate to be the cause of you getting sick." I said. Aren't I being generous? The cold weather's probably getting to me real bad.

"No I'm fine. I'll just wait here outside."

"Are you sure?" I pressed, his soft response taking me aback. Despite everything, I would really, really hate it if someone got sick because of me.

He nodded convincingly. I frowned, looks like I won't be able to change his mind now.

"Fine," I bit my lip. "Wait here. I'll be back in a few."

I seriously, completely meant it.

Honest.

-x-

_Oh shit._

I gasped and instantly looked at the bedside clock I had. It was 10:22PM.

Crap. I can't believe I fell asleep so suddenly! All I remembered was going up to my room after deciding to change, and after taking a quick glance at my bed, I just… passed out. Which explains the reason why I'm still wearing my stained gym clothes and even my socks.

I wonder if Syaoran… Oh no!

I quickly stood up from my bed, my mind swirling for a second from the instant action, and ran to my window to check whether he was still there waiting. God forgive me if he was still patiently waiting for me even after I slept for so long.

I couldn't see the gates clearly from my angle and it being night time, I couldn't pinpoint whether a person was still hanging around.

Panicking, and without a care of how I look anymore, I threw open my door and ran down the stairs almost tripping down in the process.

I can't believe I left him _again_. Only this time, I really feel bad about it.

Because I didn't mean it. And he didn't quite deserve it this time. He must think I'm a big liar right now.

I was about to run towards the main door when I heard my father's voice suddenly call me. Oh, he's home early, I thought he told me awhile ago he was going to be home late?

Thinking it was something even more urgent, I had a quick look at the living room and there, right in the middle of it all was my father standing with his usual fatherly smile and sitting on the couch was my source of worries. Syaoran looked at me with a straight face, and pinch me if I'm wrong but I thought for a second he had a glint of sadness in his eyes.

"I…um…" I could feel heat running up to my cheeks due to embarrassment and I know my father would scold me any second now.

"Sakura,"—oh here it comes—"I found this boy standing outside our house awhile ago when I got home. He said that he was waiting for you. You shouldn't be treating your guests that way." My father looked at me sadly. And I swear every time he gives me that look, I feel really small and it's like I really disappointed him.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to…" I bowed, still trying to look as gracious as possible despite my current state.

My father had his smile back again which made me feel guiltier than ever.

Not knowing what else to say, I just introduced them both. "Dad, this is Syaoran Li. He's a—erm… friend. Syaoran, this is my dad."

"Yes," My father then looked at Syaoran who was now standing up after the introduction. "It's nice to know that Sakura has a very patient friend."

I saw Syaoran nod at him. "Thank you sir."

"I'll leave you two to talk now."

"Okay." I said and my father passed by me and went up the stairs. Now I'm left alone with Syaoran again.

Oh god help me.

I gulped, unsure of what to say. I just motioned for him to sit down and then, realizing that I was still in a very messy state, I quickly apologized and said that I'll be changing into something more decent and appropriate to look at.

"This time, I really mean it. I'm really sorry."

His nod was my approval so I ran up the stairs again, took a quick shower and changed.

I'm the worst.

-x-

"Li," I called his attention and his attention I got. I walked towards his side and added, "Listen, about awhile ago—"

"Forget about it." He said.

His eyes. I was expecting it to be angry, scary and maybe even deadly, but now I'm surprised again. He looked like he already knew this was going to happen so he already forgave me before I could even say anything.

I really feel like I'm the worst.

"I can't just forget about it. It was really wrong of me. I shouldn't have—"

"I knew."

My eyes widened at him. "…What?"

He turned back to the television that kept him entertained ever since my father let him in. "I knew that you were tired after the game. I shouldn't have pushed."

Is this a dream? Where did the feisty Syaoran run off to?

I found myself speechless at his words. Why is he saying those things? Shouldn't he be shouting at me now? Shouldn't he be throwing insults and rude comments and why isn't he showing any signs of resentment towards me? …Now I'm even more stoned after he looked at me again with that handsome face of his and—_oh my god,_ is that a _smile_? No matter how small it is, _that_ curve is a smile right?

"So maybe now you've noticed I wasn't really trying to get rid of you."

…Oh crap.

"I'm gonna make us some tea."

I had to make some sort of excuse before he would fully see how red my face is right now.

He just _had_ to smile.

-x-

I placed the cups on the tray, and after realizing that he probably hasn't eaten yet, I also made us some clubhouse sandwiches that I'm hoping he'd like. Expertly balancing them all on the try, I walked back to the living room and placed the items on the coffee table.

"Would you like some help?" He offered.

I can't help but think, _he's so out of character right now_, but then just shook it off and said "thank you but I'll be fine."

After arranging the small meal on the table, I took a seat beside him on the couch and offered him to eat.

He uttered a small "thank you" and drank his tea silently.

An awkward silence soon followed. Thank god the television was still on so I had something to try to focus on aside from my quiet guest.

Oh god what am I supposed to do now? I can't look at him. That would be even more awkward. Now that I think about it, he's kind of lucky that Touya's not around this week 'cause he's busy working on his projects with his classmates. If he were here… I wouldn't even want to imagine what he'd say. Especially after he, erm… confronted Satoshi last time.

I looked at the clock and it read 11:11PM.

Oh look, time for a wish! _I wish that this awkward silence is over._

"Kinomoto…"

Wow, I can't believe my wish worked! I should've wished for something else then, like I don't know… world peace?

"Yes?" I turned to my side to look at him. Now he looks a little weird. His eyes were now a bit shaded, looking a bit lost actually so it's kind of hard to know what he's exactly thinking. If I've known better, I'd say he was looking sick.

"I really didn't mean to say what I said the time I met you at the park."

To say I was shocked was an understatement. I can't believe he was actually bringing this one up!

"But I did mean it when I said you owe me a date."

Great, now we're going back to his old self. I couldn't help but smile actually. I'm much more comfortable when he's in this state. It's easier to comprehend so many other things than when he—_gulps_, smiles.

"I couldn't recall owing you anything." I said, grabbing a bite of one of the sweets on the table.

"You weren't supposed to owe my anything if you didn't walk out on me in the first place." His glare was finally back where it belongs. I managed a laugh at that one.

"It wasn't really in my plan to walk out but may I remind you who was acting like a total jerk?"

"Don't tell me you were all so excited about meeting a total stranger?"

"Of course I wasn't! But even if that's so, I wasn't the one who decided that I'll be rude on my friend's friend just on the first meeting."

"I wasn't rude! Just brutally honest!"

"Would you like it if _I _told you I was trying to get rid of you after we just met?"

"I would like it if you were honest with me."

"Would you like me to be honest now?"

"Yeah, why don't you? There's a first time for everyone anyway!"

"Well fine!" I yelled back, accepting his challenge. "_Syaoran Li_, I really really li—" And just before I could finish what I was about to say, he was already leaning in on me with these clouded eyes that for a brief moment, I thought he was really going to kiss me!

All expectations failed however, when his head suddenly landed on my shoulder. I squeaked, surprised at the sudden action now that I could feel his breath on my neck.

It's a good thing that he couldn't see my now red face from his position, but I wouldn't be able to stand it if he just kept resting his head on my shoulder. I mean, what would father say if he saw us like this? At this time of the night too! Heck he should be going home already!

I reached up to push him away but once my hand came in contact with his face, I instantly realized what caused this surprise. Just to confirm it again, my fingers reached up to his forehead and yet again, it still feels hot!

No wonder he was acting really strange and friendly awhile ago. He wasn't in his right state!

Uh oh. This is all my fault for letting him wait outside for so long. I have to do something fast.

Gently, I pushed him away from me and rested his head on the arm of the sofa. Once I was free, I stood up and heard something fall on the floor. I looked down and saw that his wallet fell and so was his cell phone. I picked both items up until I realized that something was left. Looking down again, I reached out to the two pieces of card that were detached from his wallet.

Suddenly, something clicked when I saw what the card was all about.

It was the same card he was holding when we were still outside awhile ago.

_One-day pass to Magic Kingdom Amusement Park + a free coupon to Ice World Skating Rink for two._

I couldn't help but smile.

"_He's really a nice guy once you get to know him, Sakura."_

"_I would like it if my best friend went out with someone who has initiative."_

Eriol and Tomoyo's words were now lingering in my mind. He really did mean to take me out on a date.

"_He never had a girlfriend before."_

"_No wonder he doesn't know how to ask a girl out properly."_

"…_his intentions are pure even though his approach made it seem the opposite."_

Fortunately for me, his cellphone rang and the caller ID showed 'Meilin'. I picked it up and I knew the caller was surprised so I immediately told her about Syaoran's situation.

-x-

"I'm really sorry for the trouble he's caused Sakura," Meilin bowed.

Wei, their caretaker and guardian here in Japan, bowed in apology and gratitude as he assisted Syaoran in the car.

I shook my head. "It's nothing. It was actually my fault that he became like this. I'm really sorry."

"He's just a stubborn kid," Meilin groaned. "Thanks so much for taking care of him!"

Once Syaoran was settled in the backseat, Meilin waved her goodbyes and got in the car as well. I watched as the car turned left and disappeared out of my sight.

"Li's a really nice kid." My father commented, surprising me that he got outside too.

I smiled. "Yeah."

The next day, I wasn't able to see Syaoran around. Eriol told me that he didn't go to school either so I guess he was resting right now.

"So did you guys have a fun date last night?" Tomoyo asked after taking a drink from her water bottle.

"It wasn't a date." I said.

"Wait, so Li didn't come over like he told you?" Chiharu inquired.

"Oh he came all right,"

"…and?" Rika piped in.

"He was hot." I grinned followed by a small laugh that made my friends even more confused than ever.

-x-

Come Saturday, I asked Eriol directions to Syaoran's house and told him to keep it a secret from the others first. He eagerly gave it to me and now here I am, walking towards that jerk's place.

I rang the doorbell and I took in his surprised face. I tried my best in keeping my composed face as I stared at him, and he did the same to me.

"Kinomoto," he breathed. Looks to me he's completely recovered now. "If you're going to mock me for what happened the other day, I'd have to say that you'll probably regret doing it."

"I didn't come here for that. I came here for my side of debt." I said with a straight face.

"What?"

"You gave me your apology, and although it's not in the form that I would truly appreciate, I guess I have no other choice but to take it huh?"

A smirk was starting to form on his beautiful face again. "If you're saying you came all the way down here just to ask for another kiss then it's not a problem for me." He said.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, king of jerks." I rolled my eyes. "I owe you a date, right?"

His brow rose, urging me to go on.

"I will on one condition."

"And what is that?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Ask me out properly."

"Hm," I heard him mutter under his breath. He looked down for a moment and I thought for a second he was going to laugh at me again. However when he turned to face me again, his lips were now curved into this small smile that I couldn't resist getting quite a shock. "If that's what you want…"

He opened the door even wider and let me peek inside. And for the second time that morning, my eyes widened due to the surprise. There, sitting beautifully on the couch was a bouquet of cherry blossoms.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself. I got those as a _thank you_ and as an extension of my apology for, as how you put it, my "rudeness" the other day."

"How did you know?" I asked, picking up the bouquet that smelled wonderfully as if freshly picked.

He shrugged. "Eriol told me you were coming."

"I should've known." I groaned. Well, at least he still got me something right? "So are you ready to ask me out properly?"

"Yup," he nodded and stared directly at me with the same playful smirk on his face.

"Well then let's hear it."

"You owe me a date."

I wouldn't have preferred it any other way.

_**end**_


End file.
